Cantarella Rue and Ryo
by AsukiSan
Summary: A story about Rue and Ryo in the Vocaloid song Canterella.


**Ahh, Canterella. For those who know the moral of it's story, good for you! For those who are like 'What's Canterella?' It's a Vocaloid song. Miku's version is about how she and Kaito pretty much are together all the time and Kaito is obsessed with her, drugs her, and when she wakes they have sex XD Yay! Len and Rin's version is a little different and so is Ted and Teto's and more. **

**When I first heard about it, I was told that it's a song about rape. Well, it sort of is XD I made my version a little bit different than most so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story line for Canterella. This also has Shoen-ai, diabolical plans and etc. **

**I own Rue and Ryo. If I see anything with them without my written consent, I will send my army on your guy's asses!**

Rue's POV~

The moment I looked at you, all I ever wanted and needed in this world was you.

The first time I saw him was when he and I were children. I had snuck into the garden out of curiosity, mostly because I heard him laughing. When I made it inside the garden, I saw him playing with this woman. 'Probably your mother' I assumed. His face turned towards my direction, revealing his face, his perfect face and his beautiful grey eyes. The woman went inside the palace, leaving him alone. I found this as the perfect opportunity to approach him.

He hadn't noticed me yet. All he was doing was playing with his ball. I practically stood right next to him before he saw me. He turned to face me and his eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asked me, his voice sounded so innocent. "And how did you get in here?"

"I... I'm Rue."

"Rue." he repeated "Wanna play?" I was shocked! I thought he was going to tell someone that I was here. I merely nodded and smiled at his request.

After that day, I always came over to play with him and had just tried to get to know him. When we get grew up, I had begun to desire for him. To want to claim him. The only problem was that I had no courage to come up to him and say 'I want you.' No. I had come up with another approach.

In the mean time, Ryo, that's his name, had somehow gotten me permission to be in the palace.

He and I would sometimes sleep in the same bed, depending on if his parents were in the palace or not. When we do, he would curl up to me, making it difficult for me to hold back. But, I would somehow manage to.

I had begun to do research in the library for something I had heard about around the palace, and I accidentally discovered this strange vial. I later found information in a book, it was a type of intoxication liquid, it made who ever you chose lustful and obeys your every whim. 'This is my way to you' I planned out how I would make this perfect for us both.

I chose a night where his parents were out in another part of the kingdom, and when the servants all had the night off, a very rare time. However, I was in luck to find out that his parents were leaving to go sign a peace treaty with the neighboring county and the servants had their gathering that same evening.

When they left, I had prepared everything prepared for Ryo. I made him a simple drink and gave it to him at dinner,

"Thanks for making dinner for us, Rue." he smiled at me before taking a drink of the drink I made. I smirked before taking a bite of my food.

After over an hour of waiting we moved into the fireplace room to settle down. I was surprised, his attitude hadn't changed. It made me wonder if the drink was either defective or was too old to use. Another minute later, I began to feel strange. My body felt restless and edgy, I had begun to sweat and breathe heavily. He giggled; I frantically looked over at him.

"Heh, Heh! Seems that my suspicion was right after all!"

"Huh?"

"Rue. I knew you were thinking deviously. So I switched the contents of the bottle." he took out a small glass bottle "This is the liquid you wanted."

"But... how?" my breathing grew heavier

"It's for me to know" he stood up from the chair "And for you to never find out." and sat on my lap.

"I never knew you to be such a devious boy." I smirked at him; he only gave me his smile before claiming my lips.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
